Forever Stay the Same
by Angelkatt
Summary: Draco finally gets what he deserves, but how can he cope being stuck in a wheelchair and being bossed around by Hermione? DHr Finished
1. Chapter 1

Forever Stay the Same 

Angelkatt (melodyfae yahoo. com)  
May 13, 2001  
Rating: PG  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you let me know the addy.  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K Rowling  
Summary: Draco finally get what he deserves, but how can he cope being stuck in a wheelchair and being bossed around by Hermione?

Chapter 1

You know, it wasn't his fault. Potter had been _so_ unreasonable, whining and being so self-involved. Draco just felt like he needed to kick Harry off of his little cloud. I mean, who really cared about that stupid Hagrid's newest pet problem, Weasley's latest woes, or whatever it was that got him into that daze of thought? They had a Quidditch match! Those Gryffindors were up against the best team, and their seeker wasn't even paying attention!

Well, Draco Malfoy couldn't miss a grand opportunity just like that. The spectators were busy watching the other end of the field, since the snitch was nowhere in sight, and Potter was drifting idly. If he could only get enough speed, he could easily knock Potter off that broomstick... Make everyone laugh at the Gryffindor champion.

It _was_ a good idea, I suppose. Well...at least it probably would have worked if Angelina, the Gryffindor Chaser, hadn't zoomed by. Don't worry. Our Draco didn't slam into her. They were hardly close. It's a different story about the Bludger though. You can let go of your breaths, because that missed Draco by an inch too, but the oafish troll on a broom slammed into him full on.

"Ugh..." Draco rolled onto his back, then noticed the sharp pain in his right leg. He wasn't sure of the condition of his left leg, since Goyle was sitting on it. "Aahh! Geroff!" he attempted to push the idiot, but only ended up twisting his leg.

"Ow! Someone help me!" Someone did help Goyle up but the look on their face was not one of sympathy for Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, just what did you think you were doing?" Professor McGonagall sternly asked.

"Well I...hey! I'm in need of some medical attention here! I assure you my father will get word of you letting me suffer while you ask me questions!"

"Oh calm down boy." Madam Pomfrey arrived to load Draco onto a stretcher and floated him to the infirmary after taking a while to look at his leg. The nurse ignored Draco's complaints and hummed the whole way there. Finally, he was placed onto one of the beds.

"Aren't you going to fix me?"

"I have orders to wait. Now, lie still." she tried to feed him some foul smelling potion.

"Get that stuff away from me..."

"Now now, Mr Malfoy. It'll help you get better and lessen the pain I'm sure you're feeling." Albus Dumbledore appeared at the door. "You seemed to have broken your leg in that little stunt of yours."

Draco frowned at this information. "Why can't you just heal it?"

"Because it seem as if you injured yourself trying to hurt someone else."

"That's a lie! Who told you that?" he quickly defended.

"I actually trust Professor McGonagall to tell me the truth Draco," Dumbledore replied patiently. "And there were also some eye witnesses who claim you were on the verge of attacking Mr. Potter. Are you saying you weren't?"

Of course I wasn't trying anything on purpose! This is Quidditch, sir. People get hurt. I was only doing my job as a Seeker." he proudly explained.

"The snitch wasn't out yet."

"...Oh...right." he racked his brain for another plan. "Well, it's not like Potter even got hurt. I mean, which one of us is sitting in a hospital bed? Huh?"

"Nice try, but such intentions to a fellow classmate is intolerable." He almost seemed happy telling Draco this. "I'm afraid you must be punished. I do hope you'll learn your lesson from this."

"But what..." Draco started but the Headmaster already left. He had nothing else to do then to think of what his punishment could be. Detention? He could easily get out of that, so it wasn't a problem. Banned from the next Hogsmeade weekend? Eh, he could live with that too.

Draco sat there, quite pleased with himself, because he couldn't think of anything Dumbledore could do that would inflict any suffering on his part. And that was when Hermione came in.

She stopped at the doorway and looked in uncertainly, like she thought she went to the wrong place. Then, avoiding Draco's glare, she scanned the rest of the infirmary, searching for something.

"You're my punishment, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what it is you want to do to me, but as long as it's with you, I know it's bad."

"Wow Malfoy. Do you always talk such nonsense? No wonder only Goyle and Crabbe hang around you. They don't understand anything anyway." Hermione frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, _genius,_ I like the view." he answered sarcastically. "I broke my leg in the Quidditch match. What does it look like?"

"_Well,_ Mr. Sarcasm, I wasn't at the game. I was in the library, researching for a paper, when Professor McGonagall asked me if I could help someone in the infirmary...so here I am. Too bad I can't seem to find anyone worth helping."

"Oh, _ouch_. Straight to my heart."

"_Why_ am I still here? You are the most--"

"No, you just--"

"How on earth does that--"

"Children please!" Minerva McGonagall sighed in exasperation at the sight of the two. She turned to face Dumbledore, who was now beside her. "Headmaster, do you really think it's wise to do this? Five minutes and they're already bickering."

His eyes twinkled with glee. "Which is why I think it's a good idea."

"WHAT is?" Draco and Hermione simultaneously inquired and then instantly glared at each other.

"Professor McGonagall and I have discussed your...behavior towards some of the students, Draco, and we have decided to try something different than the regular punishments."

"Um, sorry to interrupt sir, but should I leave?" Hermione didn't think it was any of her business what Malfoy had to endure.

"Actually, I would prefer you to stay, seeing it involves you too." Again, Draco noticed, she did that frowning thing. She sure made it obvious when she didn't understand something.

Dumbledore waved his hand in the air and an odd chair-like contraption appeared.

"What is _that_ supposed to be?" Draco looked in disgust at the thing.

Hermione stifled a laugh as she figured out the punishment. "Don't you know, Malfoy. I suppose not. It's a wheelchair. A muggle object that help people get around when they can't walk. For example, if they had a _broken leg._"

His eyes widened as this information dawned on him. "Absolutely not..."

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matters of your punishment. It's not that bad, you'll have Miss Granger for company."

"What did _I_ do!" Hermione blurted out but quickly shut her mouth, embarrassed about her outburst.

"Oh dear, it's not meant as a punishment for you. We were hoping you would be able to help Draco around, seeing he probably wouldn't be capable to handle the situation by himself."

"Hey!" Draco started but was easily ignored.

"Why can't he just use crutches by himself?"

"You see, Draco here seemed to have sprained his left foot in addition to breaking his right leg."

Hermione tried some more. "But it still doesn't make sense. There are other students who can help him who are in the same house and classes as he is."

"Yes," Professor McGonagall continued explaining. "But they don't have your experience or the time without falling behind in their studies. Since you're already ahead in everything, you were our first choice. Of course, if you don't want the extra credits, we can easily give the job to Katrina Redaisy."

"Oh no." She answered quickly. "I'd love too."

This baffled Draco to no end. She was given a choice, and she actually chose to work with someone he knew she disliked and knew also disliked her.

"Fabulous! Now we shall leave the two of you alone and figure things out. Come Minerva, you must join me for tea."

www . geocities . com /nightgate6


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Stay the Same 

Angelkatt (melodyfae-at-yahoo-dot-com)

2001  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Draco finally get what he deserves, but how can he cope being stuck in a wheelchair and being bossed around by Hermione?

Chapter 2

As soon as the Professors left, Draco started yelling. "Are you mad! I don't want to spend my time hanging around a mudblood like you!"

"Yeah, because I'm doing this to be with your winning personality." she scoffed.

"Well yes. As a matter of fact, I think you want to make those other girls jealous by associating with me."

Hermione was genuinely puzzled. "What would they have to be jealous about?"

"Hello! Handsome, powerful, rich..."

Hermione started laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

"Shut your gob! You're the one wanting to get _extra credit_ when you're already at the top of the class!"

She tried to control herself. "That Ravenclaw, Katrina, is second and if she did this, it would make her closed to first. I can't risk that!"

"You. Are. Insane! That's all there is to it."

Hermione didn't acknowledge his comment and went to look at the newly conjured wheelchair.

"So, what's that supposed to do, anyway?"

"You sit in it and use your hands to wheel yourself around, or else someone can push you."

"You mean it doesn't float, fly, transport or zoom?" His eyes widened at the dreadful thought.

"I don't think the Professors would think it would be that much of a punishment if you had that kind of luxury."

"Shut up, Granger."

Madam Pomfrey was now back beside Draco. After casting his right leg, she looked at the left and frowned. "I wished the Headmaster would let me heal that. You have enough to worry about with your other leg. Well, at least I will rest easy knowing you are in good hands, right Hermione?"

She grinned evilly at Draco. "Oh, yes. Don't worry about a thing. I won't let anything happen to him I don't want happening."

As Madam Pompfrey helped him into the wheelchair, she couldn't hear him mutter under his breath, "Just kill me now..."

"Hey Granger. You're supposed to be helping me, no?" Once they were in the hall, Draco stopped behind her and folded his hands on his lap.

Hermione stopped walking and looked at him in disbelief. "You don't expect me to wheel you around like some slave, do you?"

"It is your job."

"Um, no Malfoy." Her tone was one you would use to explain things to a child. "It's extra credit for me. It's your punishment. Which means _you_ have to do what _I_ say." she said just as she realized the fact for herself.

"I could just stay here then. You can't just leave me since I'm your responsibility."

"Oh, I understand. Your thin weakly arms can't support you. Aww, it's okay Malfoy. Not everyone can be strong and muscular."

"I'll have you know these are very good arms to have! Not sickly like your friend Potter's."

"Are you kidding me? Harry's arms are way stronger than yours are. He actually gets a workout while playing Quidditch. They're nice, unlike your bony ones."

"Whatever. Look at these." He rolled up the sleeve of his robe and flexed his arm. "Feel how hard they are. Come on!"

Hermione couldn't stop laughing at this peculiar scene. She and Malfoy looked _so_ ridiculous debating about such a thing in the halls! Of course, to make things perfect...

"I see you've been working out Draco!" Parvati and Lavender walked passed and were giggling uncontrollably.

Then Malfoy did something Hermione had never seen before. His pale skin turned a nice shade of pink.

"Wow! Draco Malfoy blushing. Never thought I'd see the day." she taunted, although her cheeks were also burning at what her fellow roommates thought.

"Oh, whatever. Let's just go." he wheeled himself away, forgetting about his protest.

Hermione Granger was given the great privilege of setting foot in the Slytherin common room. At least, that's how most of the Slytherins felt. Hermione, she would have given anything _not_ to be there. Not to have those Slytherin eyes follow her around. Not to have them whispering about her while she stood right there. Not to see such horrible decor.

'What is this? The set of "Masterpiece Theater"?' she thought as she looked at the dim setting, antique chairs, brown patterned wallpaper and an undistinguishable colour of limeish green carpet.

"You can leave now, mudblood." Malfoy dismissed her as if he thought she wanted to spend any unnecessary time there. "I don't need your help anymore."

"Gladly!" She was about to get as far away as possible, but was distracted by Pansy's entrance.

"Draco!" she gushed at him. "What happened? Are you okay? What did she do to you?" she was attaching herself onto Draco's robes.

"Dammit Pansy! Go away!" he waved his arms around, trying to get her to let go.

"But you're hurt! I have to take care of you. Don't worry about a thing."

"Wait, Granger. I change my mind. Come back!"

Pansy frowned. "Draky! You would rather have some annoying Gryffindor overachiever take care of you than me?"

"Hell yes." Hermione followed him as he rolled himself out.

"You like that muggle born more than me!" Pansy cried after them.

"You got that right." Off of Hermione's look from that comment, he had to explain, "Don't get excited. I like Avada Kavadra more than her."

"Seriously? I always thought you two where...a couple or something,_ Draky._" Not that she really cared about Malfoy's life. It just always seemed like the two horrible people belonged together.

"If you ask her, she'll say we're the perfect couple. Personally, I can't stand to be in the same room as her."

"Then why do you hang out with her? Knowing you, if you really disliked her so much, she'd know about it."

"I try---hey! Mind your own bloody business! When did you become my psychiatrist?"

"Geez, I'm just trying to make conversation. And you know what? I can totally see you going to therapy."

"If only McGonagall knew how rude you are, she wouldn't think you where this exemplary student. You do nothing but insult people."

"Excuse me?" She could not describe to you the level of disbelief that statement put her in. "_I_ insult _you_? Everyone who has ever met you--"

"There you go again! If people knew how mean you are--"

"EVERY time you--"

"I can't believe your friends--"

"I don't believe you Malfoy--"

"What is the meaning of this racket?" the bickering couple stopped and finally noticed Professor McGonagall.

"Professor! We're sorry. We were just..."

"Never mind, Miss Granger. I know very well what you were doing. Now stop disrupting the whole castle!"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione bowed her head in embarrassment and wheeled Malfoy away with her.

www . geocities . com / nightgate6


	3. Chapter 3

Angelkatt (melodyfae-at-yahoo-dot-com)

July 14, 2001  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Draco finally get what he deserves, but how can he cope being stuck in a wheelchair and being bossed around by Hermione?

Chapter 3

"Professor Dumbledore, I do still protest about this pairing of Hermione and Malfoy. Of all the people, of all the punishments! I don't understand why you insist on this...scene. You know something will happen." McGonagall paced and scolded in the Headmaster's office. "It has been like this since the beginning of Hogwarts. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix. So it is written."

"Please Minerva. I though you had more of an open mind than this. It isn't that big of a deal. Hermione is a good girl and Draco...um..." he scratched his head, "Draco is...a smart lad. He'll understand his lesson."

"_I_ don't even understand the lesson you're trying to teach him! Are you saying you will not let either of them out of this predicament until he realizes something that it seems no one but you gets? I look up to you sir and mean no disrespect, but you're insane!"

Dumbledore sat in his chair, shuffling the papers on his desk and answered without looking at her. "I have confidence Miss Granger will help him out."

The younger Professor was completely confused. "They way they are, I think they'll kill each other before ever working together."

"Such little faith Minerva!" Albus chuckled. "We will just have to see how things play out before anything is certain."

"So, I get the silent treatment now, do I?" Draco watched as Hermione flipped the pages of her book. "Not that I thing that's a bad thing. I don't have to listen to your constant whining about everything."

Hermione looked up a little from her book, but just as easily looked back down.

"Fine! I'll just leave you here. I'm sure you feel right at home in the library, but I don't feel like spending the rest of the day here."

"Gee, for someone who detests my presence so much, you sure make a big deal when someone decides to ignore the great Malfoy. Besides, you were free to leave whenever."

"I--well--" He was stumped for words. "Okay, I admit it. I have nowhere to go. Back to the common room where all the other Slytherins will laugh at me? No. I figured I would annoy you until I got tired of it."

"I'm honoured," she replied dryly, "but I have made a vow not to argue with you and get in trouble again. The only way I know to not get in a fight with you is simply not talk to you, or acknowledge your existence."

He gave her his telltale sneer. "You do realize now I will not rest until I get you to break your little promise to yourself."

"Is that your idea of fun? Make someone else's life miserable? That's just sad, and I won't fall for it."

"No one can resist me when I have my mind set on something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I bet, but no one can change me when _I_ have my mind set of something."

"I bet you 10 Galleons I can do it."

"There is no way, Malfoy."

"Yes there is! I can wrap anyone around my finger."

"In your dreams."

"I can do it."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Ye--"

"Will you two shut up?" Harry and Ron had just entered the library and would have watched the two in shock, if they hadn't wanted to save Hermione from being kicked out of the library. Malfoy, they didn't care so much about. "Hermione, are you okay? Why are you arguing with Malfoy?"

"We aren't arguing." her cheeks tinted red.

"Yes we were." Draco smiled smugly.

"Hermione, what are you doing with _that_?" Ron asked as he and Malfoy eyed each other.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to take care of Malfoy here while he's in his wheelchair."

"You're kidding." Harry snickered. "You're telling me you have to stick by Malfoy as long as he has to stay in that thing. Aw Hermione..."

"Hey." Malfoy frowned.

"I know. Believe me, I've contemplated suicide."

"Hey!"

"There should be an award given out for putting up with him for so long." The three friends laughed, "Truly someone only a parent could love."

Draco Malfoy could endure much more than others thought he would be capable of, but these were one of the times he couldn't sit and take it.

"Whatever." he muttered and rolled himself out of the library and the other three continued laughing.

"Come on, Malfoy." Hermione still smiled as she called out to him. "Malfoy?" Her grin faded when she realized wasn't coming back.

Ron and Harry were still laughing loudly when Hermione got out of her chair and followed Draco.

She ran out into the halls, wondering how a boy stuck in a wheelchair could go so fast she had to run to catch up. "Jeez, Malfoy!" She could see him continue going ahead of her.

"Draco." I guess we can assume that affected him some, because he promptly stopped in his tracks.

"What." He still didn't turn around, but Hermione was confident he wasn't going to run...roll again.

"We were just joking. We though you'd--"

"Be used to it? Great logic there, Granger. I can see why you're at the top of the class."

"Fine. Be cynical and sarcastic. I'm not going to fight you on this one. I'm sorry. I apologize. Are you happy now?" She was now facing him.

"Don't treat me like a nancy boy who goes off crying because his little playmates don't like hanging out with him."

"Easy. Stop acting like one."

"Why don't _you_ stop acting like someone who thinks she knows everything about anything when all she really understands is things she reads out of a book!"

"And what is wrong with reading comprehending?"

"It only teaches this is bad and this is good. Books are biased by the author."

"That's not true. I know there are exceptions. Reading gives facts and you arrive to your own conclusions. I know things don't stay the same."

"No. It'll always stay the same."

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Um...nothing. Never mind."

"No, you can't argue for one thing and then contradict yourself."

"Why not. I am a contradiction."

Hermione yelled in frustration. "I'll talk to you when you start making sense! Until then, I'm leaving."

"Well, I'm not going to stay here. I'm going too." There was a beat as both realized something. "Hey, Hermione--"

"Draco--"

"Where are we?"

Well, it appeared as if our heroes had stumbled across one of Hogwarts many secret hallways. The mysteries the lay there might not have been touched in centuries. Draco and Hermione might have been the first two people to wander down it since it was created. It was a truly historic moment.

Not that either of them cared.

"What did you do!" Hermione yelled at Draco, "Where did you take me?"

"It wasn't me. Why do you automatically assume it was me?"

"Because you're you." Hermione didn't really think she needed to explain that. Didn't he know he was a Slytherin and was known for inflicting trouble on others?

"Hey, that's called being prejudice."

"You're accusing me of being prejudice? You, Mr 'muggles and and mudbloods aren't as good as me'?" Hermione flared her arms out for dramatic effects and Draco had to hide a laugh.

"Yes, I am. You're assuming because of the reputation of my family and house name, that I would play such a trick on you."

Hermione studied Malfoy's face. "You're disappointed you didn't think of it first, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Of course. Back to the original question at hand-where are we?"

"Back to my original statement-I don't know."

"Great."

"Yeah."

http/ www . geocities . com / nightgate6


	4. Chapter 4

  
Forever Stay the Same 

Angelkatt (melodyfae-at-yahoo-dot-com)

September 22, 2001

A big and warm thank you to everyone who reads this and especially those who have given such  
wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I'll try and write faster, I  
promise! That is if I stop getting distracted with starting a whole bunch of other stories...  
Don't worry though. It's all D/H. Well...on with the show.

Summary: We last left off with our heroes, Draco and Hermione, lost somewhere in the castle. So,  
where are they? More importantly, where do they end up when they come back?

Chapter 4

"Hey, Harry." Ron nudged him, "Where do you suppose Hermione is?"

Harry only shrugged. The two friends were getting worried about the girl. First she runs off  
after Malfoy, of all people, and then the both of them had missed dinner. Sure it wasn't uncommon  
for she-who-lives-in-the-library to miss a meal, but the thought of her with Malfoy did not give  
them any assurance.

"I hope she's all right. Malfoy better not have done something to her, or else..."

"Relax Ron. Crippled kid doesn't stand a chance against our Hermione." Harry was glad those words  
eased Ron's mind. He just wished he believed them too. Who knew what Malfoy would put Hermione  
through?

"Stop it! I can't take your whining anymore!" Hermione was almost in tears. Draco Malfoy, the  
most spoiled brat she knew, was also the biggest complainer in the world.

"My whining? Take in our situation right now. All you have to say is you can't stand my whining?"  
Draco remarked as the two of them were venturing down the long-lost hallway of Hogwarts. "I'm  
sure the all mighty Hermione has something to say too."

"But then I'm sinking to your level, aren't I? I mean, I could complain about how it's hard  
enough to be stuck with you, but to be alone, lost and stuck with you...about how it's just my  
luck we've found, and gotten lost, in some weird limbo hall...but no. I have to keep a positive  
attitude so I can figure a way to get us out because Snape will dance the polka before you stop  
complaining and help!"

"Erm..." Draco blinked a few times as he watched her, unsure of what to say. "I take it back. You  
just continue suffering in silence."

She gave him a look. "Thank you ever so much. I would hate to annoy you with my complaining. Just  
because it was you who tried to kill Harry and then ran out of the library."

"And who told you to follow or help me?" Draco retorted.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, right."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere. Let's just put our differences aside and  
work on getting out of here."

Draco nodded. "I agree. We will make that our first priority, no matter how much we want to  
argue."

"Great! Now that we have that worked out, all we need to do is--"

"Hermione?"

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione had never been so glad to see the redhead.

"What are you talking about? You're in the Gryffindor hall." Ginny eyed Malfoy and leaned closer  
to Hermione to whisper, "How did you smuggle a Slytherin in Gryffindor? What's he doing here?"

Hermione reddened. She looked around and sure enough, she recognized her location as the  
Gryffindor Hall. "It's not what it look like. We got lost..."

"In the Gryffindor Tower?" Ginny was confused.

"Never mind." She turned to Draco. "Let's go."

He was a little preoccupied, examining the core of his house rival's base. If he could just  
memorize and draw out blueprints, think of how useful that would be. Maybe he could even sell it  
to other Slytherins to waste their little allowances on. Oh, the possibilities...

"Ugh, you little rat..." Hermione figured out why he was so interested and promptly wheeled him  
back out, hopefully without incident. And that's when they ran into Professor McGonagall.

After making sure both students were in their respective dorms, Minerva tiredly went to  
Dumbledore. She stopped as she approached her own room, realizing it was too late to bother the  
Headmaster at that instant.

'I highly respect that man, but I wish he could see all the trouble this is. A Gryffindor in the  
Slytherin dungeons is bad enough, but to have a Slytherin infiltrate the Gryffindor Tower? That  
is just not acceptable.' She thought to herself. 'I shall take this matter up to Dumbledore again  
tomorrow.'

By the next morning, most of Gryffindor had heard at least one rumour about what happened. The  
impossible had occured. Some Slytherin had either manipulated Hermione into letting him in,  
threatened to kill her if the password wasn't given to him, or Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger  
were caught snogging in the common room.

"Harry! Where is Hermione? What is all this about?" Ron had just finished hearing Seamus'  
retelling to what happened the night before.

"I don't know. Hermione hasn't come down yet." Harry was really angry at all this talk behind his  
friend's back. He knew there was a logical explanation. He would have accepted her reason for  
bringing Malfoy into Gryffindor Tower to murder him and chop him into pieces more than she  
willingly sneak him in.

"Everyone keeps twisting my words!" Ginny explained desperately. "It wasn't like that."

"You know what happened?" Ron eyed has sister suspiciously.

"She didn't even know she was in the Gryffindor Tower." Ginny frowned.

"Didn't know? Please! What kind of excuse is that?"

Suddenly the whole common room went quiet as everyone watched Hermione come out of the girl's  
dorm. Seeing all the attention she had, she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.  
After theat one second of silence was over, the whole Gryffindor House crowded around her and  
were talking all at once.

"Is it true?"

"Did Malfoy cast a spell on you?"

"Hermione--"

"Hey Hermione--"

Everyone talked at once while waiting for her reply. All she could so was sigh and hope Draco was  
in a similarly horrible situation himself.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, the great Draco Malfoy was up and gracing his housemates  
with his presence.

"Morning all."

"Heard you saw Gryffindor Tower last night." Blaise commented casually.

"Indeed I did." He grinned.

"Cool."

"Yup." Draco then frowned. "Is that all? 'Cool'?" But Blaise and the other Slytherins were too  
busy trying to dent the walls by throwing books at it. Draco rolled his eyes and went off.

Hermione was definetly not looking forward to meeting Draco that day. But really, who could blame  
her? She was used to being talked about, because she was so annoyingly academically gifted and  
was friends with the great Harry Potter, but any rumour with Malfoy tended to get blown out of  
porportion.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called when they both had their breakfast in hand. "Just to make it clear,  
we're no eating at the Gryffindor table. Not that I would give up sitting with my friends to eat  
with you, but since I have no choice, we're not going to be seen by them."

"No problems here. I'd rather die than eat with you Gryffindorks anyway."

"We're not eating with the Slytherins, either. No force on this planet can make me hang around  
with you guys more than I have to." Hermione strictly stated. Draco's mouth curved into a sly  
grin.

"If I didn't know better, Granger, I'd say you were trying to get me alone."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and exited the the Great Hall without waiting for Draco. "In your  
dreams."

http/ www . geocities . com / nightgate6


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Stay the Same 

By Angelkatt (melodyfae-at-yahoo-dot-com)

January 30, 2004

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This chapter has a small reference to something in OotP.

Fics can be found at ( www . geocities . com / nightgate6 ) All others please ask.

Summary(because after 3 years, I'm sure people have forgotten): Draco is in a wheelchair and Hermione, by order of Dumbledore, is supposed to watch him. The two have a hard time getting along and it doesn't help matters when they periodically find themselves in a mysterious hallway in Hogwarts.

Chapter 5

"Has Hermione come down yet?" Harry inquired. The few Gryffindors who were paying attention shrugged or shook their heads.

"Not again!" Ron exclaimed. "You don't suppose she's with that Malfoy, do you?"

Harry shook his head vigorously. "There's no way she would spend more time with him than she has to. Something's going on here Ron…I just wish I knew what."

Draco casually leaned over the side of his wheelchair and took some fries from Hermione's plate. Once he had his handful, he proceeded to put them in his mouth. This act, however, promptly made Hermione glare at him in a not-so-nice way. Nanoseconds later, it also promoted her to slap him upside the head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione stingily held her plate closer to her.

"What do you mean?" Draco took another fry and equitably nibbled it.

"You don't just go stealing food off of people's plates. Especially not from a person you hate because she's the best friend to your best arch-rival."

"I don't hate you because you're Potter's friend."

Hermione looked surprised. "Really?"

"I hate you because you're annoying, overachieving, overbearing…" Draco grinned and was about to reach over for another fry when something hit him between the eyes. "Ow! Hey, stop that!"

Hermione blinked innocently and then launched another fry at Malfoy's head. "Stop what?"

"You were all protective of your potato bits and now you'd rather waste them than be kind and share?"

"You know, you're right. I'd hate to waste them on the likes of you," Draco sighed in relief. "But watching and pelting you with fries is so worth it."

She was about to continue her assault when Draco grabbed a handful of ammunition for himself and forced Hermione to change to defense. The two battled on until most of the food that was on the plate was now on the floor, or other, more amusing, places. Hermione burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you find this entertaining, Granger." Draco seethed as he shook out his robes, causing several fries to fall from under his shirt.

"Your hair!" Hermione continued laughing hysterically as she pointed to the golden yellow stick in his white blond hair.

"You should be one to talk. Look at your hair! It was bad before, but the bushiness really helps hold things in."

Hermione sobered and brushed her hair with her hand. "You don't get to make fun of my hair, peroxide boy."

"Hello! Natural colour here. You just can't appreciate true beauty because you don't see it often."

"You know…you're right." She leaned closer to him, causing him to lean back.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "I am?"

"Now that I look at you…" she whispered in a lush voice, then straightened up and announced, "You are very pretty. There's something really feminine about you. I think you'd make a gorgeous girl."

He glared at her. "You're very funny. Especially about the part where you claim to know what femininity is."

"You take that back! I've had it with you boys--"

"Well if we're all telling you, maybe you should take a hint--"

"And maybe you should take a hint-oh hell!"

Draco frowned at her uncharacteristic outburst. "Granger?"

Hermione didn't need to say anything. All she needed to do was sigh and wave her arm at their surroundings.

They groaned, looked at each other, and then simultaneously said, "We're back…"

Transfiguration started and Hermione wasn't in class. That in itself sent out a red alert to every single Gryffindor. The fact that Draco Malfoy wasn't either made the whole class buzz with gossip.

"What is all the fuss about? Settle down, class!" Professor McGonagall walked in and frowned at the disturbance.

"Professor, Hermione is missing." Harry had approached and informed her.

She sighed. "Not again. This is getting ridiculous! Class! Please read chapter nine and ten in your texts while I try and find our wayward students. Harry, if you would be so kind as to watch the class while I'm gone."

"No!" His professor raised an eyebrow. Harry blushed at his inappropriate outburst. "I mean, Hermione is my friend and I want to help her if she's in any danger."

Professor McGonagall sighed but nodded. "I suppose I can't stop you from doing what you want. Very well Mr. Potter. Come along."

"Harry--" Ron started but Harry stopped him.

"Something's going on with 'Mione and I have to figure out what it is. We'll get to the bottom of this, don't worry." He and McGonagall left, leaving an annoyed Ron.

"But I wanted to come too!"

"We're missing class! I can't believe I'm going to get behind because I'm stuck here with you again." Hermione was near hysterics.How can you be so obsessive about school?"

"How can you not? We have NEWTs coming up and then OWLs…these tests determine out future."

Draco grinned. "My future's already set so I have nothing to worry about."

"That's stupid. No one's future is set. When things don't turn out they way you think they will, you will be so screwed over…I'm looking forward to it already."

"I don't think I like talking to you anymore." Draco wheeled himself further down the hall. Hermione turned her attention to the rooms.

Opening the door closest to her, she found herself in heaven. Of course, she was not literally in heaven, but in literature heaven. Hermione found that better. The walls were filled with books that were no doubt rare and contained information very few would have read.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Malfoy appeared at the doorway.

"Don't come in, Malfoy."

"Oh no, you can't trick me. You've found something valuab--" He rolled into the room, not noticing the step down.

"Ahh!" Hermione lay still for a minute, waited for the pain in her head to lessen, before thinking about what just happened. Because of Malfoy's stunt, he had brilliantly fallen out of his wheelchair and on top of her.

"Ugh! Get off of me Malfoy!" she tried to free her legs from under him.

He groaned. "Damn it. Stop moving Hermione!"

"Why--oh." She put the situation together and stopped squirming. Teenage boy with a girl wiggling beneath him. Not a good position to be. "Ew...I SO did not want to know that."

For an awkward moment, both were still. Hermione swallowed. "Can you get off now?"

"Huh?" Draco replied, dazed. "Oh right. Sure."

After getting out of their uncomfortable situation, Hermione got a chance to look at the wonderful tomes in front of her. She didn't dare touch the ancient books in fear of setting off some curse or…

"What are these useless things?" Draco picked up a book and then threw it on the ground.

"Malfoy!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh no. You're not going to start a club to fight for the rights of books now, are you?"

"Do you have to make fun of me every chance you get?" Hermione retrieved the book which Draco had carelessly thrown down. "I mean--"

Hermione stopped abruptly and Draco tried to see what distracted her from scolding him some more. When he saw the scratching on the wall, he realized what had caught her eye.

"What is this?" Hermione traced the etchings with her finger in curiosity. "They look like names."

Draco leaned in closer and saw the wall was indeed covered with names. Judging by the handwriting, each name was written by a different person, and set in pairs.

"This looks a lot like a tree in the park by my house." Draco noticed Hermione's voice was hushed, as if her brain was trying to process the information, so he didn't interrupt. "Couples used take a knife and etch their initials into the bark. I always though it wasn't very friendly to the trees, but the notion was romantic."

"Are you telling me we've stumbled across a Hogwarts make-out room?" He looked at the shelves in disgust. "And I thought you were the only person turned on by books…"

Hermione shot Draco an annoyed look before pointing out at some names. "There are letters after each name. Look, 'N. Black S and L. Evans G.', 'A. Summers H and R. Davies R'."

Draco shook his head. "This is confusing. Hey," his eyes fell on a familiar name. "'L. Malfoy S and P. Pettigrew G'. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lucius Malfoy Slytherin and Peter Pettigrew Gryffindor." Hermione blinked sadly. "Oh look. 'J. Potter G and S. Black S'. That's Harry's father and his father's best friend."

"Not that I care, but Potter's father was best friends with a Slytherin? I wouldn't have thought."

"Just because you are stubborn doesn't mean other people can't look past houses."

Draco glared at Hermione in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I'm quite serious. You shouldn't stereotype a person for being in a certain house…"

"Oh, so you just don't like me as a person."

Hermione blinked at Draco's statement. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"If it's not the fact that I'm a Slytherin, then that means your reason for disliking me is because of who I am."

She threw her arms up in the air. "Well duh! When did you figure that out? You hex my friends and call me names. Did you honestly think the only reason we don't get along is because we're in different houses? If Harry weren't in Gryffindor, you would make friends with him?"

"I tried."

Hermione barely heard his answer and when she did, she had a hard time understanding. "What? When?"

For a split second, Draco was torn between his own pride and proving Hermione wrong. He decided, looking at the wheels of the chair he was currently sitting in, that his pride was not an issue anymore. "First year, I offered Potter the world and he turned me down for a Weasley."

"Ah," She said in realization. "Now that makes sense."

"Oh, don't do that. Don't pretend to understand me just because of what I do or what happened in the past. I hate it when people think they know why a person acts the way he acts. You wouldn't want me to psychoanalyze you."

Draco and Hermione stared at each other before Hermione whispered, "We're an odd couple, aren't we?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not who I thought you were and I'm not who you thought I was. Why is that? Because we never tried. It's so childish."

"It is not!" Draco hesitated at his own words. "Well, I guess it is."

"These are all interhouse pairs. No two are from the same house."

"Smooth topic change, Granger."

Hermione walked closer to Draco, towering over his sitting form. "Are you going to start listening to me or not?"

He folded his hands in his lap and smiled patronizingly.

"Anyway, what I was going to say was Gryffindor and Slytherin were best friends but something happened. Same with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Nothing was ever the same again. The magic in the castle, the relationship between the houses…"

"The castle wants to bring them back together…"

"Hey, I was just about to get there." Hermione pouted at her stolen thunder.

"You're not the only one who reads you know." Draco rolled his eyes. "Just because you hang around two ignorant--"

"You should talk you--"

"Once again you reach for the--"

"How you get along with people I'll--"

"C'mere."

"--Omph!"

Hermione fell onto Draco, stiffening at the touch of his lips. He let her go and the two of them couldn't meet eyes.

"What was that?"

"I though--that was what it wanted, right? Umm--yeah."

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning and she turned away. "Sure, but I--er--a…I was thinking maybe calling a truce was good. Not that that wasn't…"

"Right! Truce. I agree. It's a plan then."

"Do you think we should--"

"Talk?"

"--scratch our names in the wood?"

Draco nodded vigorously. "That's what I meant."

Hermione took out her want and etched H. Granger G. Draco followed with D. Malfoy S. The silence was followed by a "Where have you been?"

"Harry!" Hermione ran and hugged him. "Everything's fine now. We worked it out."

"Potter," Draco nodded in greeting.

Harry cautiously replied, "Malfoy."

"Don't worry, Harry. We have a truce."

"Hey there!" Draco interrupted. "Who said I had a truce with boy wonder? Even though we worked things out--"

"Please Draco?"

Harry watched with surprise as Draco's face showed defeat.

"I've clearly entered a different dimension here, so let's just say I didn't see that."

Hermione hit Harry in the arm. "Why must we act like this? We're all Hogwarts students. Who cares what house we're in?"

"You know it's not just--"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What do you want me to do?"

This time Draco spoke up. "I know we're not friends. We'll never be friends. Of course, I never though I would be friends with Granger either, so it just shows what I know. She turned out to be a decent person and I'm willing to not harass you in respect for Hermione's friendship."

Harry simply offered his hand.

"You don't have to--"

"Draco!" Hermione scolded this time. He took Harry's hand.

"I'm still keeping an eye out though. Well, Hermione, everyone's really worried. We should get back to class."

"Professor McGonagall didn't start without us, did she?"

"No, Hermione. She let the twenty other students stand around while they waited for us to appear." Draco explained.

"Actually, we were trying to find the two of you when she got into an argument with Professor Tralawney. I don't know where they went…I was looking for her when I found you."

"Oh dear…" Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Knowing those two, we'll never have class at this rate."

"I don't--"

"It's better that way, Harry. Trust me."

"Hermione! Harry!" Ron raced out of his desk to greet his friends. "I was worried."

"Nice to see your concern for me, Weasley," Draco drawled.

"What did he do now?"

"Why do you assume--"

"Don't start, Draco."

Draco turned to Hermione. "Oh, is this how it's going to be? We're friends now and you get to boss me around?"

"You two are friends?" Ron asked horrified.

"You need to listen to me while you're in that wheelchair so--"

"Yes Ron, our circle has apparently gained a Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Rubbing that in my face again are we--"

"It's your own stupid fault anyway--"

Ron watched the bickering duo. "I repeat; they're friends?"

"Friends aren't supposed to call friends stupid you stupid bint--"

"How DARE you--"

"Yes," Harry answered again.

"I don't know why I agreed to--"

Harry and Ron left Hermione and Draco at the door. "I guess some things never change."

"Hey, Harry? Where's Professor McGonagall?"

The End

Wow. My first finished chapter story. Thank you so so much for reading! That only took me three freaking year to do and it's actually a lot shorter than some people's oneshots. I'm not bitter. Nope. And sorry I coped out at the end. Read the next paragraph if you want to help.

If I actually have anyone's attention, I'd like to make puppy eyes to someone willing to beta for me. I know this was a Draco/Hermione story but one of the reasons it took me so long to finish was because I jumped ships. I'm hoping to find a beta who's willing to read slash and preferably has university level English. If you like my D/Hr, one of the stories I'm working on has hints of D/Hr, R/Hr, and D/H. Contact me at or leave a post on my livejournal, username aurabright.

Now I would like to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed and told me to finish this. It makes me so happy to know someone cares

I especially want to thank Hermionehasharry, slammin-sorceress, GrimKittie, Crysania Fay, THECURSOR, Crazy Courtney, RaiQen, chamilyun, Ligeia, RougeCrayon, EyEzOnLy, and littlefrog for caring enough. (even if not all of you are reading my HP fics) glomps

http/ www . geocities. com / nightgate6


End file.
